Discoveries
by Nice Huntress
Summary: Ron discovers something very interesting as he spends part of his summer at Hermione's house, he discovers the crazy cyberworld that is also known as the internet and finds a completely shocking email.... RWHG


**AN: Just a little drabble :p. I know there are thousands of these stories and one-shots but you have to love them. Lol.**

Discoveries 

Ron was bored. Very bored.

Hermione had gone downstairs to answer a 'fone call' and had been gone five minutes already. She had told him to stay put and he was getting increasingly annoyed with sitting aimlessly on her bed and staring at the wall.

He let his gaze wander once more around her neat bedroom. It had soft beige textured wallpaper and furniture of the same light wood that was an orangey-brown colour. His eyes also raked over the clothes that were neatly folded on her large desk that covered one wall and the amount of books in the disorganised bookshelf beside her bedside cabinet. He let his gaze rest on the strange muggle device that Hermione had called a 'com-pewter'. Muggles. Muggles and their alternatives to magic; like 'elektrikity'.

He approached her compewter and pressed the button that he had watched Hermione press to turn it on and off earlier. He jumped in surprise when it beeped and watched as the screen flickered on, what had she called it? Oh yeah, the 'monitor'. Hmm, strange, it didn't look like it monitored anything to him.

The screen changed and soon it had a picture of Hermione, himself and Harry on the screen and little things that she had used her 'mouse' to click with on the screen also.

Hermione had shown him how the compewter worked by 'scanning' a picture of them onto the compewter and by making it appear on her 'desktop'.

Ron put his hand over the 'mouse' hesitantly and started moving it around, he was surprised to see a little arrow zooming around the screen.

He clicked on the picture of a little blue 'e' and watched amazed as a box appeared over the main-screen.

A 'search engine' (as Hermione had told him earlier) appeared on the screen and he typed 'Ron' into the small box as Hermione had done earlier with her name.

Pictures and 'links' appeared on the screen and Ron clicked on the uppermost 'link'.

A few more 'boxes' appeared on the screen so that he couldn't see what he had previously been reading. He scowled and clicked the 'x' button that Hermione had clicked earlier to make them go away.

He was about to click one of them away when a smaller one caught his eye.

'_Damn! I wish witches would wear that sort of thing.'_ He thought appreciatively, as there on Hermione's screen, was a 'pop-up' with a bunch of sexy looking women wearing raunchy clothes that barely covered their gorgeous bodies _'Much better than baggy robes.' _He added to himself and whistled low.

He clicked on the bit that said 'Want to see more?' and waited for the next page to load.

He immediately blushed bright red and quickly exited the site upon seeing the first of the pictures and then clicked off of the 'pop-up' also.

When Ron finally managed to get rid of the 'pop-ups' he looked at his main page again. In one of the 'toolbars' was a little icon with an envelope image on it. He clicked on it and another 'pop-up' came up, though this time it was 'e-mail' as Hermione had called it.

He looked at the 'subject' names curiously.

_50 percent off!_

_Hey Mione, heard your back from your preppy school..._

_She returns!_

_Questionnaire:_

_Questionnaire results, they are deep down and personal ppls!_

_Your dilemma with Him again Mione?_

That one caught his attention. Him? He clicked on the 'link' and read the message from the top.

_Don't worry about it! He's probably not that oblivious!_

_Email back Booksy,_

_Katey_

_ To: _

_ From: _

_ Date: 24 July 96 10:32_

_ He's coming round mine soon Katey! What do I do? Argh! I like him so much!_

_ Email me back fast!_

_ Mione_

Coming round soon? Like so much? Who was that?

_ To: _

_ From: _

_ Date: 23 July 96 20:54_

_ Wow... You really like this guy then, huh? Lol, don't answer that._

_ Send bac,_

_ Katz_

_ To: _

_ From: _

_ Date: 23 July 96 20:48_

_ Oh Katey, he has the nicest brown eyes and the brightest red hair _ever_! Lol. I sound obsessed. But he's so nice, he has a nice smile that makes me feel like melting into a puddle at his feet and he has the greatest little lost puppy-dog look about him when he pouts. I like him so much, but he would never feel that way about me._

_ Help me!_

_ Mione_

Now this was getting interesting, red-haired guy and nice brown eyes? Hmm...

_ To: _

_ From: _

_ Date: 23 July 96 20:40_

_ Welcome home! Sorry but I've been on holiday this past month and a half, _

_ was in France visiting the Grandparents._

_ So, anymore happen this year between you and that certain redhead? I still _

_ need a picture!_

_ Email bac,_

_ Katz_

_ P.S. What was his name again? Ron Weasel or something?_

Ron froze. Him? Hermione liked him? Oh man that was strange.

He faintly heard the door of Hermione's room opening but never registered it until it was too late, Hermione gasped as she saw the email that he was reading and he turned the swivel chair to face her.

Without saying anything Ron got up slowly and stood right in front of Hermione, looking down on her.

"Ron I-"

Ron cut off Hermione's stutter by swiftly catching her lips in his own.

Et Finis 

**AN: Merci beaucoup pour lire moi randonnée! Did I get that right? It's meant to say Thank you for reading my rambles. Lol. I altered that idea a lot as I slept on it last night and forgot what I wanted to say. But there you have it! Another ramble! Lol.**


End file.
